


Lights, Camera, Chat-ion!

by Fisur_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisur_Girl/pseuds/Fisur_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe, there are no superheroes, there are no supervillians. Instead, to deal with this tragic turn of events, the media has made several television shows about them, and model Adrien has been cast to play Felix, and his double Chat Noir in new television show. With father problems, and Chloe playing his opposite things can't get much worse, until he is robbed by the mysterious thief Ladybug who steals his mother's ring. He makes it his duty to find who Ladybug is, but first he has to deal with his day to day life as Chat Noir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Chat-ion!

The city rolled by in a blur, Adrien barely catching the faces of the buildings, let alone the people as he stared through the car window. The sun barely peeked out over the horizon and the sky turned from black to deep purples, to pinks, to oranges, to blues. Next to him Nathalie sat with her pristine posture, but her blue eyes hooded behind her glasses from the early hour.  
Blue.  
That was the color he noticed the night before, a flash of red, then a peek of blue. When he stormed out of his father’s house-he could hardly call it a home-his legs took him to a part of the city that he had never been to. The buildings loomed over him, and no lights shone from within, but it felt like someone was watching him. It was late enough for the shadows to creep out, but still too early for the street lights to come on. When he stopped running, Adrien finally smelled the snow that was sure to be making an appearance soon. He finally felt his heart pounding in his chest, he finally felt the blood on his tongue from biting it too many times.  
The blood was probably red, just like her hood.  
As Adrien stood on the sidewalk in a daze from what he had done (he had never run out on his father before, let alone yell at him back), the red hooded figure approached him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, but could not react fast enough. Her head was down, so the moment before the collision had no cushion, and in a moment of complete airlessness Adrien took the person in. She wore a red hooded sweatshirt, the same shape as his black one, but it had dozens of black stains, perhaps from burns or markers. She smelled like cinnamon, but the way it smelled in coffee, not the pure kind.  
As they both hit the ground, Adrien being caught under the weight of the person, he caught a glimpse at her face. Hidden behind a mask was the upper half of her face, except eyes that were the most brilliant blue he had ever seen. The moment his back hit the ground the black hood he wore fell from his head, but the blue scarf was pulled tightly around his face. As his green eyes poured into her blue ones, the street lights clicked on. He felt the need to look at the light, but he could not tear his eyes away from this girl.  
He was stuck in between her arms and legs, both splayed on either side of him, and her face was so close to him that he could not think. In any other moment he would have been the chivalrous one, he would have asked if she was okay. In any other moment he would have been the cautious one, stepped out of her way. In any other moment he would have been the suspicious one, questioning why she wore a red mask. But the moment he yelled at his father, his old Adrien Agreste cookie cutter mold crumbled and here he was, a boy with nothing but a girl he could not even talk to.  
In any other moment, Adrien would have been the vigilant one and seen the knife.  
“Don’t move a muscle or this is going to get ugly,” the girl said, pushing a puff of air into his face. Her voice was so quiet it was hardly above a whisper, and her thick french accent made it difficult to understand her. “We have to do this quickly, close your eyes.”  
Adrien opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. The girl smiled a small smile. “Speechless? Don’t worry, I don’t need you to speak, I just need you to close your eyes.”  
Adrien did as he was told, finding little else to do. His breath was shallow, and he could feel every fiber of his being vibrate. It was difficult to swallow, and his eyes twitched as he felt the need to open his eyes to see what she was doing.  
Her knees on either side of his waist tightened to keep in place as his attacker ran her fingers down his sides, searching his sweatshirt for pockets. He felt his phone and cell phone be pulled out, but in two thunderous cracks they were left sprawled across the sidewalk (Adrien heard the battery skitter away). His jeans and shoes were prodded, but when nothing was found in either a heavy sigh protruded in the girl, as she released her body slightly, maybe in disappointment.  
Adrien took that moment to jerk his body as he was taught in his many self defense classes, using all four of his limbs to push her away from him. It was easy to send her flying, but it was less easy to knock her off her center of balance. He thought he saw a smile dance on her face before disappearing, but in the time it took him to blink it was gone, and she was back to her original stance; she was pushed so far away, but suddenly she was so close. She grabbed his forearm and forced him to the ground, using his own strength against him, and looked deep into his eyes.  
She stood in warrior pose, and as Adrien panted he could feel that when his chest rose and fell it would hit her knee. Her eyes flitted up and down his body, muttering “I don’t have time for this,” or so he thought, before her eyes lit up. In a quick motion her hand slid down his arm and onto his hand, and he didn’t notice until after that she swiped the ring he wore everyday off of his finger.  
Without hesitation, the girl flew by him. Her footsteps were so light he did not hear them hit the ground. It took a moment for Adrien to comprehend what was going on, but as soon as his body caught up with his mind he was crashing after her, far less gracefully as his feet slammed against the ground. He could hardly keep up, and was only able to follow because of the flash of red he saw occasionally as she darted in and out of allies. As he ran, his breath getting heavier as he did, he racked his brain for everything he could about the masked thief.  
Nino!  
His friend he met online told him about this thief dressed in red that he was fascinated with. What was the name that Nino called her? Ladybug! According to a website that Nino had linked him to she was the “Miraculous Ladybug” a thief that stole from young adults and got away without a trace, and then returned the stolen goods some time later. Nino called her a comic book hero, this fascinating character that robbed him of his night life because he went out with another friend-the owner of the site, Alya- on the lookout for the reckless figure head.  
Adrien had a different name for her, the criminal who hurt people for no real reason. He was called “lame” for his disinterest and distaste for the thief, but Adrien couldn’t understand anyone hunting after her besides the police. How angry Nino would be when he heard that Adrien found her before he did.  
Adrien rounded the corner and the Ladybug with her back to him looking up at two large men, almost double her size. They resembled wolves, large with long nose and a nasty sneer. Their eyes looked black from this distance, and they stared directly at the girl. She raised the knife that she had used on Adrien only seconds ago and hissed at the two men, “This is your last chance, boys. Bring her out to me, safe and sound, and nothing will happen.”  
The men began to chuckle, and not before long were the keeled over in full out laughter. When they stopped they used their abnormally large hands to wipe the tears from the corners of their eyes. The one with gray hair spoke in a rumbling voice.  
“You couldn’t do anything if you tried, that knife’s fake.” He reached out swiped the knife out of her hand, with a squeal of protest from Ladybug. He plunged it into his thigh, and it crinkled immediately and collapsed inside of the handle. The girl’s shoulders that had been so pristine in posture just seconds before also collapsed.  
The man with dyed blonde hair spoke then. “We’ve been watching you for a while now, the boss would love for you to help him you know. All you have to do is sign the contract.”  
The girl was silent a moment, but she made a noise. It sounded like she was scoffing at their offer. “Your boss is one of the main reasons I do this. Now I ask you again, bring her out.”  
The men just stared at her, and then back at each other. Without so much as a nod they said in unison “No.” and charged at her.  
Adrien almost cried out, but he couldn’t find his voice. He almost darted away, but his body stopped agreeing with his mind. He couldn’t even think about the conversation that just happened between the Ladybug and the wolves, he just thought about colors. Flashes of red clashing with blurs of gray. He thought about the sounds, bursts of grunts combining with squeals. Sometimes he’d notice a movement, Ladybug being thrown against a brick wall, or Ladybug throwing herself at the two men. Using all four of her limbs she pushed one man into the other, knocking them off their center of balance. She wasted no time plunging her fists into their bodies, faces; she wasted no time kicking them with her black boots. She wasted no time slipping the ring on to her hand losing it into their eyes.  
Her hands came away bloody. “Where. Is. She.” The question was not formed in a question, but more a command. The gray haired man looked up Ladybug, squinting through the red that she caused very slowly raised a hand to a nearby dumpster (the one that Adrien happened to be standing next to).  
Ladybug whirled around and ran to the dumpster, throwing the top open and peering over the edge. She gasped, as whatever she saw was gruesome.  
“It’s okay, baby. I’m here to help you. Can I help you out?” Ladybug’s commanding and gruesome appearance and way of speaking diminished before Adrien’s very eyes as he heard the whimpering from inside the dumpster. She leaned her entire torso and head over and into the dumpster so that her feet could not even touch the ground, and she grunted slightly as she pulled something from inside the dumpster.  
When Ladybug escaped from the dumpster a little girl came with her, and Adrien recognized her immediately. Two weeks prior an alert sounded on his phone, a little girl with brown pigtails and a purple overall. Manon Chamack was taken from her bedroom after being sent to bed without dinner the night, when her mother went up to bring her something to eat the room was found a mess as if there was a struggle, and the window was wide open.  
When Ladybug smiled at her, the girl collapsed into a mess of snotty tears and heaving. She looped her arms around Ladybug’s neck and wrapped her little legs around her waist.  
“Oh, Manon. It’s okay. I promise you’re okay now. Those bad men are gone. They can’t hurt you anymore,” Manon hiccuped and nodded. Adrien couldn’t understand how the little girl could trust the thief so wholeheartedly right away, but Adrien didn’t think she was bad right away either. Even now he was doubting his label as “bad”. “Your mommy is going to be here soon, oh she will be here very soon.”  
Ladybug held the girl tightly to her chest and hugged her until the girl’s sobbing had turned to a soft heaving. “Can you tell me what happened? At all?”  
“He told me-huh- that he would play with me-huh- he told me-huh- that I wouldn’t be sad anymore if I-huh- went with him. -Huh- he made a really big mess.” Her quiet cries returned to sobbing. “Mommy’s going to be so mad!”  
“Don’t worry, Manon, she’s just going to be happy when she sees you. Are you hurt anywhere? Where?”  
But Manon was inconsolable once again. In the distance sirens sounded, and Ladybug’s eyes opened wide-terrified. Her eyes darted around searching again for something, and once again her eyes landed on Adrien.  
“What are you doing here? You could have been hurt!” She gave a quick exhale, “Nevermind that! Manon, this nice boy is going to take care of you until your mommy gets here. Will you be good?” Manon sniffled and held tightly onto Ladybug. “I promise that he won’t hurt you-right?” Adrien could only nod. She shoved the little girl into his arms. “Tell the police that you saw suspicious activity, followed, and these guys were already down by the time you got there. You pulled her out of the dumpster when you heard her cry. Got it?”  
Before he could answer Ladybug was gone, and the sirens were getting closer.  
\---  
Next to him, Nathalie sat and stared at him as if she had just said something, and she could have quite possibly, but Adrien was too lost in his own thoughts to have heard it. The car was stopped and pulled over to the side of the road in front of a large, prison like building that put on the impression that it was trying to be friendly, but failing miserably.  
“Sorry, what?”  
Nathalie sighed. She spoke again, not seeming to really care about the words she was about to speak. “Are you ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to BluesFics for helping me to believe in my writing again <3


End file.
